Legends: Dolphin
by Zizi - Whiteflower
Summary: Lunar, a quiet Nightwing, is living her best life as a princess, and an animus. This is broken when she gets swept up on a quest to assassinate the Seawing princess Oyster, along with polar opposite and sister, Stellar. Along the way, Lunar meets a Seawing prince named Opal, whom she finds quite... interesting. A/N: Old fanfic alert


**I'm sorry, I randomly found this in my folders and my friend asked for it's publication, oKaY?**

 **Whatever.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay on my LEGIT fanfics, but I'm pretty busy and I promise it's all coming together!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy this old fanfic.**

* * *

Wings of Fire: FanFiction

Legends - Dolphin

Chapter 1:

Lunar sat in palace library, scrolls scattered around her like bugs in a forest. She frowned. "This place is in need of a serious cleanup." She said to noone in particular, and none of the other Nightwings looked up, so she continued to frown. Lunar picked up the nearest scroll and unraveled it. The title read, _The Seven Tribes of Pyrrhia._ "Boring." She muttered, and tossed it aside.

What was she going to read? Starcatcher told her to read for an hour a day, but did she really have to? She didn't even like to read. _I am Princess Lunar of the Nightwings, eldest daughter of Queen Soulreader and I do not obey orders from anybody!_ Lunar thought definitely, and marched out of the library without a second thought.

Today was turning out to be a boring day. Starcatcher was with his mother somewhere, hunting, which meant Lunar had nobody to play with. Which sucks so BADLY because she is a Nightwing princess and will never be allowed outside the castle. _I could go check the hatchery,_ she thought excitedly. Mother's new batch of eggs were there, under high security. According to Destruction, one of them was a girl, which was exciting. Lunar only had one little sister, and three bajillion brothers. A quarter of them already have their own families, which makes them too cool to live with her anymore. And another lot are too young to be fun at all.

Lunar's sister was a different story. She was born in the same litter as Lunar, which meant just a slight age difference. However, Stellar was Lunar's complete opposite from the very start. They disagreed on everything you would think siblings could possibly disagree on. _That makes her a bum,_ Lunar thought with dignity.

Lunar had pretty silver lines that ran along her back, ending at the tip of her tail. This was super strange and when all the young Nightwings came out of the hatchery, they would marvel at her and their mothers would quickly usher them away, afraid of offending Lunar. That was the good part of being a princess.

Well, Lunar wasn't JUST a princess. She was an animus, too. And that annoys the CONSTELLATIONS out of her. Every Nightwing is so terrified of her that she walks the halls of the palace like a shadow. So that's another reason why she's got no friends. Starcatcher was different, though. He didn't care that Lunar could destroy him with a flick of her claw. He just knew Lunar was a nice dragonet that is totally normal and loved to have fun.

Lunar approached the hatchery, and knocked on the door. A rough voice boomed from the other side.

"Who is it?" The Nightwing asked. Lunar blinked. She knew exactly who this was.

"It's me, Blackwings. Open up." Lunar said. There was slight bit of shuffling and the door creaked open, showing a ledge on the top of the palace, which was fenced, but contained about a dozen of eggs. Lunar walked onto the ledge, careful not to touch anything.

"What may I do for you, Your Majesty?" Blackwings bowed.

"Where are my mother's eggs?" Lunar demanded, flicking her tail. Blackwings pointed at a nest of three eggs, each a silvery colour and perhaps slightly cracked.

"They'll be hatching any day now." Blackwings said proudly. Lunar nodded.

"Will any of them be mind readers or seers, or both? Or maybe fellow animuses?" She mused, staring at the eggs. Blackwings shuddered, and then shrugged plainly.

"One or two of them will probably be mind readers or seers. I think one might be born on three moons, but Destruction highly doubts the birth of another animus." He informed her. Lunar sighed. This was old news. Destruction had long ago made his prediction on the birth of new animus. _The chances are highly unlikely, Your Highness._ His shrill voice squeaked in Lunar's head.

Lunar headed out of the hatchery, and took two steps when Starcatcher came rushing up to her. She immediately broke into a smile. "Starcatcher! I was waiting for you! Let's go, we-"

"Your mother is looking for you. It's an emergency." He said instead. Lunar's eyes widened. "She's calling a meeting. Go, talk later." Starcatcher beckoned for her to follow him, so duo took off in a flurry.

Lunar burst into the throne room just as the queen was starting her next sentence. Even though there were no arguments, Lunar felt the whole room on edge. This truly was an emergency.

"Lunar! Darling, I was waiting for you. You must be included in this meeting." Soulreader smiled wearily. Lunar walked over and sat beside her mother, and then looked around. Stellar was obviously there, on Mother's other side. Darkkiller, one of her brothers was also there, looking dignified as always. "As I was saying, I think we should do something about the attack. We cannot sit and be meek. Nightwings are the most powerful tribe and will remain so. Silentwalker, any ideas?" Silentwalker stood up and cleared his throat. Lunar listened curiously.

"As the military specialist, I say we plan an … assassination." This sent a murmur around the room. Lunar heard her sister complaining,"That's going to result in something terrible!". Darkkiller snorted. Soulreader stood up and clapped her claws.

"SILENCE!" She shouted, and every dragon in the room shut their snout. Lunar almost snickered. Mother can be very demanding when she wanted to. "As the queen of the Nightwings, I decide what happens in this council, and I ask Silentwalker to continue." She beckoned towards him.

"Assassinations are one of the most complicated methods of fatalities," Silentwalker continued, "But we Nightwings are strong in this. I believe we will succeed and we will show the Seawings who exactly is the stronger tribe." _Oh, so Seawings are behind this._ Lunar thought. "We will need to kill Queen Azura." An even bigger wave of talking swept through the council. Lunar saw Darkkiller grin. Stellar looked a bit shocked, and Mother as well had a evil smile on her face. She stood up and silenced the council.

"I think Silentwalker is correct by far. By killing the queen we will show that we have power." Soulreader said, and a few Nightwings nodded.

"OBJECTION!" Came a female voice. Soulreader glared at the Nightwing that had spoken.

"Speak your mind, Eclipse." The queen scowled, but sat down to listen.

Eclipse cleared her throat and stood up. She had a frail build and looked like she hadn't slept in days, but she was still Starcatcher's mother."With all due respect, Your Majesty, we need not to kill the queen. We will be both feared and hated by the other tribes. Trading will be cut off and resources shall be scarce. Perhaps a simple assassination of one of the princesses will suffice?" _No wonder Eclipse cares about trading; she's the resources specialist._ Lunar observed, noticing the skinny dragon's card. Soulreader growled.

"Being feared is a good thing, but I suppose Eclipse has a point. Nevermind, an assassination will happen either way. Now, who'll be the dragon to do it?" The queen surveyed the room, squinting at all her specialists. She stopped at Destruction. "Destruction! Any of your pupils can fulfil this task for me?" She asked greedily, a smirk on her face. Destruction looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"I think Stellar, and… oh! Lunar can go!" Destruction said excitedly. "We can finally test out her powers, after so much training!" The room immediately erupted into chaos. The yes's and no's were all blurred into a blob of noise. Lunar shrank back in her throne as her mentor smiled at her. Stellar leaned forward and looked at her. Lunar knew from the look on her face exactly what her sister was thinking. _Don't you DARE mess this up, sister._ Lunar fired the same look right back.

Soulreader stood and silenced the council again. "I think this is a great idea! The two royal sisters will not fail us. Alright! So we're going to kill Princess Oyster, COUNCIL DISMISSED!" The queen shooed everybody away and most Nightwings were still whispering among each other as they left. "Darkkiller, you may leave." Soulreader looked at her son with displeasure, and then beckoned for both Lunar and Stellar to listen. Lunar leaned, both afraid and eager to know what will happen.

Before Mother could even begin, Stellar started to object. "But Mother, Lunar'll ruin everything!"

"Will not!" Lunar shot back, but even she doubted that she could do it. She was more like a peace type of person, unlike Stellar. She liked evil things, and Lunar knew that she would be "great for the queen', as Stellar put it. She sure wanted to stick Stellar's face in a giant fish's mouth.

But then again, they were sisters, and that would count sort of as an assassination, and Lunar was a peace person.

"Listen here you two," her mother's voice brought her back to reality. "You two are going to go to the sea kingdom, and Lunar will enchant a knife to stab Oyster right in the heart and then you two will flee." Mother said, looking pretty proud of herself and not noticing icy stare that Stellar sent Lunar.

"But mother-" Stellar whined, but then getting silenced by Soulreader's withering glare.

"Lunar will do the killing and that's final." She spat, and strode out the room regally, her purple-black tail lashing behind her.

Lunar and Stellar nodded, and walked out of the throne room. They went straight to the room to start preparing. Actually, Stellar just sat on her bed, staring at Lunar while she started packing food and water for the trip.

While she was packing, Stellar was yelling comments at her, telling her which food she like, and which ones she didn't like.

Lunar wiped a bead of sweat that was trickling down her head and sighed. Her sister could be really bossy sometimes, and she knew it.

After she was done, Lunar collapsed onto the bed and thought about the assassination. She thought about chickening out and just run away with Starcatcher like they did in the scrolls Lunar liked to read, but it would be almost impossible with thousands of heavily armed guards just standing outside her room.

There was also her sister to think about. Her sister reported everything that Lunar to their mother, so there was nothing to do about it. She was going to go with the assassination, and that was final. Lunar knew that.

She fell asleep soon, but only had nightmares about what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

 ***cringes at writing* Yeah, I think I'll end it there for now. Unless you guys want a chapter 2, which is prepared but not quite ready. Otherwise, have a nice day, child of the earth! *hehe***


End file.
